


Left Behind

by TheWritingSquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst Seriously, Major Character Death is Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingSquid/pseuds/TheWritingSquid
Summary: There from the top of the hill, he sees his mother emerge from flame and smoke, Dante in her arms. His twin is clinging to her neck. They are so close, always so close together. Vergil wants to call to them, to ask them to wait for him, but he is too exhausted, too wounded for sounds. He falters and stumbles, his vision swimming, his stomach churning.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I am not responsible for what flies out of my fingers when the words "AU where Vergil is certain Eva chose Dante and left him behind." This is an exercise in pain, not in canon compliance. Enjoy. :]

Vergil is covered in blood and dirt as he stumbles towards his home. The flames had cast light from a distance, and he has followed them, a moth towards the light. Safety. His head buzzes, and the Yamato drags on the ground, unsheathed. Did he leave that behind? It doesn't matter. Nothing matters but cresting this last hill, and getting home. He doesn't know how long he's fought, only that he cannot keep going. Vergil drags his tiny bloodied leg up, and stops as he catches sight of his house.

There from the top of the hill, he sees his mother emerge from flame and smoke, Dante in her arms. His twin is clinging to her neck. They are so close, always so close together. Vergil wants to call to them, to ask them to wait for him, but he is too exhausted, too wounded for sounds. He falters and stumbles, his vision swimming, his stomach churning. 

He can only watch as she runs out, can only watch as something blows inside and windows shatter and fire pours out, and his mother--his haven--tears away without a single look in his direction. Abandoning him.

But then the demons pour out, too, close in their pursuit, and he knows there are more behind him, too, coming for him, and while the betrayal burns and burns and burns, he is a Son of Sparda, and the Yamato growls under his tiny, bloodied palm.

The anger takes over, washing away the pain until there is only the devil left in him, roaring for blood, and the blue streak he has become shots forward, cutting off the torturous hordes, a cyclone of death between the family leaving him behind, and the demons who would dare chase after them.

If Mother and Dante do not want him, then these demons can have him--but they will have to pay the price.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: "Guess I'll Die", which is both Vergil and a significant portion of you guys. xD


End file.
